STPC02
là tập thứ 2 của Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure và là tập thứ 735 của loạt phim Pretty Cure. Cốt truyện Tên lửa mà Lala và Prunce đang sử dụng đã bị hư hại. Vì vậy, Lala quyết định rằng cô sẽ cố gắng để có thể sửa chữa nó. Hikaru rất ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng Lala cũng 13 tuổi, giống như cô, nhưng Lala đã được coi là người trưởng thành khi ở hành tinh của mình. Mặt khác, từ trong thâm tâm, Lala cũng cảm thấy buồn về việc cô cũng chưa thể trở thành một Pretty Cure. Như thể đã nghe thấy sự nghi ngờ của cô, Kappard xuất hiện và quá khó khăn để Star có thể tự mình xử lí hắn. Vì vậy, Star quyết định cổ vũ cho Lala, người đang bảo vệ Fuwa. Điều này đã giúp cho Lala đánh thức tinh thần dũng cảm của mình và biến hình thành một Pretty Cure mới, Cure Milky! Các sự kiện chính *Lala biến hình thành Cure Milky lần đầu tiên. Đồng thời cô cũng thực hiện đòn tấn công Milky Shock của mình lần đầu tiên. *AI nói chuyện lần đầu tiên. *Hikaru tìm hiểu về các Star Princess. Nội dung Các nhân vật Pretty Cure *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Lala / Cure Milky Tiểu tiên *Fuwa *Prunce Phản diện *Kappard *Tenjou (chỉ có giọng nói) *Nottray Nhân vật phụ *AI *Sorami Ryoutarou *Hoshina Terumi *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Youko *Yeti Nhân vật trong hồi tưởng *Star Princess **Công chúa của chòm sao Bạch Dương **Công chúa của chòm sao Kim Ngưu **Công chúa của chòm sao Song Tử **Công chúa của chòm sao Cự Giải **Công chúa của chòm sao Sư Tử **Công chúa của chòm sao Xử Nữ **Công chúa của chòm sao Thiên Bình **Công chúa của chòm sao Nhân Mã **Công chúa của chòm sao Ma Kết **Công chúa của chòm sao Bảo Bình Thông tin bên lề Nhận xét *Thẻ tiêu đề xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong mùa phim này. *Shimoyama Yoshimitsu và Echigoya Kousuke là những người lồng tiếng cho Nottray trong tập này. Xem tử vi cho các cung hoàng đạo Thư viện ảnh STPC02 Lala examing the issues with the rocket.png|Lala kiểm tra các vấn đề xảy ra với chiếc tên lửa STPC02 Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce.jpg|Lala quan sát Hikaru và Prunce STPC02 Fuwa asleep in the Twinkle Book.png|Fuwa ngủ trong Twinkle Book STPC02 Prunce saying he'll look after Fuwa.jpg|Prunce nói rằng cậu sẽ chăm sóc cho Fuwa STPC02 Hikaru talking to Lala.jpg|Hikaru nói chuyện với Lala và Prunce về "Pretty Cure" STPC02 Lala fed up with Hikaru and Prunce.jpg|Lala cảm thấy chán nản với việc Hikaru và Prunce cãi nhau vì Fuwa STPC02 Prunce chilling on Hikaru's head.jpg|Prunce quấn quanh đầu Hikaru khi cô đi bộ về nhà STPC02 Lala talks to Hikaru as Prunce carries them.png|Lala trò chuyện với Hikaru trong khi Prunce đang mang họ đến phòng của Hikaru STPC02 Lala surprised by Hikaru's room.png|Lala choáng ngợp trước phòng của Hikaru STPC02 Lala and Prunce hiding from Hikaru's grandfather.png|Lala và Prunce lẩn tránh khỏi ông nội của Hikaru STPC02 Dinner with the Hoshinas.jpg|Bữa tối tại gia đình Hoshina STPC02 Lala disappointed by her chances of being a Cure.png|Lala cảm thấy thất vọng với cơ hội để trở thành Pretty Cure của mình STPC02 - Lala looking at the screen.png|Lala nhìn vào màn hình STPC02 - Hikaru holding an onigiri.png|Hikaru đề xuất cho Lala một nắm cơm STPC02 Lala terrified by the Onigiri.jpg|Lala cảm thấy khiếp sợ trước nắm cơm STPC02 - Lala's Cosmo Gummies.png|Món kẹo dẻo vũ trụ của Lala STPC02 - Lala blinking her eyes.png|Lala đề nghị Hikaru nếu cô muốn ăn thử một ít STPC02 - Hikaru trying the cosmo gummy.png|Hikaru ăn thử kẹo dẻo STPC02 - Lala about to try the onigiri.png|Lala chuẩn bị ăn thử nắm cơm STPC02 - Lala likes the onigiri.png|Lala cảm thấy mình thích nắm cơm STPC02 - Lala eats some more.png|Lala ăn thêm một ít nữa STPC02 Kappard by the lake.png|Kappard ở cạnh hồ nước STPC02 - Lala extends her sensors.png|Lala kéo dài các sợi cảm biến của cô để chào Hikaru STPC02 - Hikaru touches the sensors.png|Hikaru chạm vào các sợi cảm biến của Lala STPC02 - Hikaru feels Lala's sensors.png|Hikaru cảm thấy thích thú với các sợi cảm biến của Lala STPC02 - Prunce talks about Lala's sensors carrying electrical current.png|Prunce nói rằng các sợi cảm biến của Lala có chứa dòng điện STPC02 - Prunce soothes his shoulders.png|Prunce thư giãn cơ thể của mình bằng các sợi cảm biến của Lala STPC02 Capricorn Libra Taurus and Leo Star Princesses.jpg|Công chúa của các chòm sao Ma Kết, Thiên Bình, Kim Ngưu và Sư Tử trong một đoạn hồi tưởng STPC02 Saman being invaded.png|Star Palace bị xâm chiếm STPC02 Prunce and Fuwa being sent away.png|Prunce và Fuwa chuẩn bị được gửi đi STPC02 Lala surprised by Hikaru's enthusiasm.jpg|Lala bất ngờ trước sự nhiệt tình của Hikaru STPC02 Hikaru listening to prunce.jpg|Hikaru lắng nghe Prunce STPC02 Lala surprised.jpg|Lala quan sát Hikaru và Prunce STPC02 Lala talking to herself.jpg|Lala tự nói với bản thân mình STPC02 Hikaru and Ryoutaru talking to Lala.png|Hikaru và Ryoutarou trò chuyện với Lala STPC02 Hikaru telling Lala can be a Cure by being herself.png|Hikaru nói rằng Lala cũng có thể trở thành một Cure bằng cách là chính mình STPC02 Lala disagrees with Hikaru.jpg|Lala không đồng ý với Hikaru STPC02 Hikaru offering Lala some juice.jpg|Hikaru đề xuất với Lala một ít nước ép trái cây STPC02 The girls and fairies on a look out for Kappard.jpg|Các cô gái và tiểu tiên tìm kiếm Kappard xung quanh STPC02 Kappard attacks the girls.png|Kappard tấn công các cô gái STPC02 Star is ready to fight.jpg|Star sẵn sàng để chiến đấu STPC02 Fuwa trembling in Lala's arms.jpg|Fuwa run rẩy trong vòng tay của Lala STPC02 Star about to fight the Nottoreis.png|Star chuẩn bị chiến đấu với lũ Nottray STPC02 Star's attacks hitting the Nottorei.png|Đòn tấn công của Star đánh vào lũ Nottray STPC02 Kappard approaches Lala.jpg|Kappard tiếp cận Lala STPC02 Lala is terrified.jpg|Lala cảm thấy sợ hãi STPC02 Star protects Lala and Fuwa.png|Star bảo vệ Lala và Fuwa STPC02 Star fighting Kappard.jpg|Star chiến đấu với Kappard STPC02 Lala trying to back away from the Nottorei.jpg|Lala cố gắng tránh xa lũ Nottray STPC02 Star reminding Lala that she can become a Cure.jpg|Star nhắc cho Lala nhớ rằng cô cũng có thể trở thành một Cure STPC02 Fuwa granting Lala her powers.png|Fuwa trao cho Lala sức mạnh của em ấy STPC02 Pendant and Pen appear before Lala.png|Star Color Pendant và Star Color Pen xuất hiện trước mặt Lala STPC02 Milky admiring herself.png|Milky hạnh phúc khi trở thành Pretty Cure STPC02 Milky eletrocutes the Nottorei.png|Milky giật điện lũ Nottray STPC02 Kappard shocked that Lala transformed.png|Kappard bị làm cho ngạc nhiên STPC02 Kappard hurt.jpg|Milky nhảy xuống mặt đất trong khi Kappard bắt đầu rút lui STPC02 Kappard admitting defeat.png|Kappard rút lui STPC02 Fuwa hugs Milky.png|Fuwa ôm lấy Milky STPC02 Lala talks to Hikaru about the battle.jpg|Lala nói chuyện với Hikaru về trận chiến STPC02 The Pendant shines.png|Các cô gái nhận thấy mặt dây chuyền của Hikaru phát sáng STPC02 Pendant poiting at Taurus.png|Star Color Pendant chỉ vào biểu tượng Kim Ngưu STPC02 Lucky Constellations.jpg|Sư Tử, Nhân Mã và Bảo Bình là các cung hoàng đạo may mắn Đoạn phim en:STPC02 es:STPC02 pl:STPC02 Category:Các tập phim của Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Các tập phim